Lettre pour mon aimé
by katsumi19
Summary: Trop timide pour parler honnêtement à celui qu'il aime, il ne trouve rien d'autres que lui écrire des lettres anonymement... HinaKage - shonen ai


Titre : Lettre pour mon aimé

Couple : HinaKage

Rating : K

NDK : Bonjour !

Désolé d'avoir laissé mon compte inactif pendant si longtemps ! J'étais beaucoup plus présente sur wattpad qui est, je l'avoue, plus simple d'utilisation…

Durant cette période j'ai participé à un « projet » qui consistait à écrire des OS pour défendre le ship qu'on préférait le plus dans Haikyuu. Vous vous en doutez : j'ai choisi le KageHina aha

Et je vous avoue qu'on s'est un peu lâcher… Certains OS vous paraîtront bizarres ou autres, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

Bonne lecture !

KT/HS

 **« Depuis toujours, j'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre mes sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais autant désiré correspondre ce que je ressens, car mon cœur a décidé sans me concerter de battre que pour toi. Des émotions aussi fortes et vives sont nouvelles pour moi et c'est par toi qu'ils sont nés. Devrais-je te remercier ou te maudire ? »**

-Encore ?, demanda son camarade.

-Oui, encore une lettre. Toujours pas signé.

-Je me demande bien qui te les envoie.

-Moi aussi...

 **« Je ne serais dire si je suis heureux d'avoir de nouvelles émotions à répertorier... Surtout quand cela met mon cœur en émoi à chaque fois que je te vois alors que toi tu es là, si près de moi et pourtant si loin. »**

-Bon, vu cette lettre, c'est un garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Il a écrit au masculin ?

-Ça ne veut rien dire...

-C'est quand même une piste ! On cherchait une fille jusqu'à présent !

-Oui... Tu as raison.

 **« Non, en fait, je ne pourrais pas te maudire. Ou si je devais le faire, la seule malédiction que je voudrais te jeter serait que tu restes à mes côtés pour toujours. D'après certains ce** **seraient la** **pire** **punition au monde. Contrairement à toi, qui est si lumineux, je suis le malheur. Personne ne sera jamais heureux avec moi à ses côtés... »**

-C'est assez triste aujourd'hui...

-Hum ? Il a peut-être un coup de blues.

-Hum... Sûrement... J'espère quand même qu'il va bien...

-Ah ah ! Tu réfléchis à ma proposition du garçon !

 **« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste dans ma dernière lettre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien ! Il est vrai, il m'arrive parfois d'avoir un coup de mou mais après tout je suis aussi un être humain malgré les dirent de certains. Et un humain des plus faibles, crois-moi. On pense à tort que je n'ai pas de cœur à cause de ma tête mais la preuve est que je t'aime à la folie. Si cela ne se voit pas c'est parce que je suis très doué pour camoufler mes sentiments... mais j'espère que toi, tu me trouveras. »**

-Eh bien... C'était...

-Triste...

-Une très belle déclaration !

-Plus il m'envoie de lettre et plus je me sens triste... Je l'impression d'être coupable de son état. S'il veux que je le trouve, qu'il me donne plus d'indices !

 **« Tu joues à un sport ? Bien sûr que tu joues à un sport ! Je le sais car je sais tous de toi ! ... Dis comme ça, ça fait très psychopathe... Mais rassure-toi, je n'en suis pas un ! Si je te connais bien c'est parce que... je suis plus proche de toi que tu le crois... »**

-Fallait juste demander ! Voilà un indice !

-Dis, ce ne serait pas toi par hasard... ?

-Désolé, mon ami, mais non ! Les filles m'intéressent moi !

-Hum...

 _ **« Que t'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ? Tu sembles patraque ? Si tu es malade, je te souhaite de guérir rapidement ! Pour t'aider, je t'ai déposé une brique de lait avec la lettre. À bientôt ! »**_

-Du lait en cadeau de remerciement ? Et qui vient du distributeur en plus...

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Hum ?

-Le lait ? D'où vient-il ?!

-Du distributeur à côté des gymnases. Il n'y a que lui qui vend cette marque de lait.

 **« Bonjour à toi, Shôyô ! Oui, je sais : je ne devrais pas t'appeler par ton prénom. À l'heure actuelle, pour toi, je ne suis qu'un étranger, peut-être même un stalker. Si c'est le cas, sache que je prendrai la décision de ne plus jamais apparaître devant toi. Je préfère disparaître que te laisser avoir une mauvaise opinion de moi... Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je peux t'aimer... »**

-Il est vraiment accro à toi...

-Hum...

-Qu'est -ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as peur ?

-Non, je voudrais tester quelque chose...

 **« Aujourd'hui j'espérais te voir comme à ton habitude à l'entraînement de volley... Tu n'y étais pas... ce serait sûrement déplacer de ma part de te demander pourquoi... ? »**

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tu as participé à l'entraînement du matin... avec 30 minutes de retard certes.

-Ça signifie que je sais peut-être qui est mon admirateur secret...

-Comment ?!

-Ce matin, un membre du club devait partir plus tôt... et je suis arrivé juste après lui.

-Ça ne veut rien dire...

-Au contraire ça veut tout dire si je mets en lien tous les indices des lettres... et un peu d'espoir aussi...

 _« Salut mon cher admirateur plus si secret que ça ! J'ai eu du mal à te trouver, tu le sais ça ? Sérieusement tu aurais juste pu venir me voir et me dire toutes les choses que tu m'écris en face... Mais bon, au fil de tes lettres, j'ai compris que tu étais plus timide qu'il n'y paraissait. Alors, j'ai une proposition à te faire : si tu te sens capable, voyons-nous. Ce midi, pendant la pause déjeunée, je t'attendrais devant les portes nord du gymnase. Si tu es bien celui que je crois, tu viendras ! »_

-Et bien tu en as mis du temps !

-Je n'étais pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée...

-Si tu n'étais pas venu, je t'aurais alpagué à l'entraînement.

-Arrête ça...

-Quoi donc ?

-Quand tu me parles et me souris comme ça... j'ai cet espoir que peut-être j'ai une chance...

-Et si ce n'était pas qu'un espoir... ?

-Ne joue pas avec moi, Hinata.

-Jamais je ne ferais ça, Kageyama. Tes lettres, elles m'ont beaucoup ému tu sais ? La personne que je voyais à travers elle... j'aimerais apprendre à la connaître.

-Elle n'est pas intéressante... cette personne.

-À moi de voir, Tobio.

-... Si tu joues avec moi, je me briserai...

-Tu ne te briseras pas. Je le jure.

-Alors je... je veux bien que tu apprennes à la connaître... S-Shôyô.

-Je rêve ou tu rougis là ?!

-N'importe quoi !

-Oh c'est trop mignon ! Aha !

 _ **« Fin »**_.


End file.
